The present exemplary embodiment relates to a muffler mount structure. It finds particular application in conjunction with off road type of vehicles and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
The present exemplary embodiment relates to an exhaust system for a motor vehicle, and particularly to support for a vehicle muffler. It finds particular application in conjunction with off road type of vehicles, such as an all-terrain vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “ATV”), a multi-use vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “MUV”), and a side-by side vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “S×S”) and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other types of vehicles and applications.
Typically, automotive vehicles including cars, trucks and off road types have an internal combustion engine which is coupled to at least a transmission for providing power to the drive wheels of the vehicle. An engine exhaust system which typically includes an exhaust pipe, a catalytic converter and a muffler is attached to the engine to quiet the combustion process, to clean the exhaust gases and to route the products of combustion away from the engine to a desired position typically at the rear of the vehicle.
As motorists drive their vehicles over roads and/or off road, they encounter potholes, bumps and other uneven surfaces that shake and jolt the vehicle body. These vibrations and jarring shocks to the vehicle body may cause damage to various components and connections. One of the systems of the vehicle that may be damaged by such vibrations is the exhaust system. The vibrations may cause cracks in the welds between components of the system. The exhaust system is supported by exhaust mounts which are positioned between the exhaust system and the frame or some other supporting structure of the vehicle body. In order to prevent exhaust system vibrations from being transmitted to the car body and vice versa, the exhaust mounts incorporate flexible members or elastic suspension members to isolate the vehicles exhaust system from the vehicles body.
Exhaust mounts have included rubber isolators which are a solid rubber component or a puck which is provided with at least one pair of apertures extending there through. The apertures each receive an elongated metal stud. The metal stud is provided with an enlarged tapered head that can be forced through the aperture in the isolator, but it cannot be readily removed from the isolator. The opposite end of the stud is welded to or otherwise secured to either a support point in the vehicle or to one of the components of the exhaust system.
The two metal studs are inserted at opposite ends of the elastomer and the loads inflict tension on the isolator puck connecting both ends. While this is typically the lowest cost design, it is also the most abusive to the material. Furthermore, the high temperature environment in which the isolator operates can cause degradation of the elastomeric material. This can be particularly true with respect to off road types of vehicles which may have exhaust systems that operate at temperatures above standard passenger vehicles.